


Idiotas Enamorados

by PaoYess



Series: BokuAkaKuroTsuki Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Friends to Lovers, Gay Panic, Love Confessions, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaoYess/pseuds/PaoYess
Summary: ╰ ⭒ Day 2: Confessions/Friends to Lovers.La sonrisa que mostraba su rostro se amplió, y es que, ¡por supuesto que estaba feliz! Había pasado un tiempo desde que los cuatro se habían podido reunir; los trabajos, las prácticas, y actividades diarias de cada uno no dejaban espacio para encontrarse. Ahora, por fin, podían verse y pasar tiempo juntos.Y Koutarou había planeado que esta fuese una noche especial. Tenía en mente la idea de reunirlos en un ambiente potencialmente romántico. Porque hoy, Koutarou les iba a confesar su amor. Les iba a hablar seria y sinceramente de sus sentimientos. ¡Y si! ¡A los tres! Porque sí, ya lo tenía muy claro, estaba locamente, completamente y sin ninguna duda enamorado hasta la médula de los tres hombres más increíbles del mundo.Estaba enamorado de Akaashi Keiji, Kuroo Tetsurou y Tsukishima Kei.(Bokuto esta seguro que nada puede salir mal, Kuroo hará todo lo posible para no ser el único que sufre; Akaashi necesita dormir más y Tsukishima va a necesitar toda la fuerza de "Los Pensamientos Positivos de Yamaguchi" para salir de esto).
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: BokuAkaKuroTsuki Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995325
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Idiotas Enamorados

Koutarou suspiró, saliendo apenas de su práctica. Debía apresurarse, la práctica del día había tomado más de lo usual; normalmente no tenía inconvenientes con esto, pero hoy, precisamente hoy tenía planes importantes que atender. Hoy era un día especial. 

Le habría encantado estar más pendiente de su práctica pero, hoy le resultó imposible concentrarse demasiado.  _ Tsumu-Tsumu _ había notado la falta de concentración de Koutarou, y tenía esa peculiar forma de regañar que te hacía sentir la mierda más grande sobre el planeta. Eso junto con que le haya estado colocando el balón más veces a  _ Omi-Omi _ lo habría molestado bastante en otro momento, hoy —para molestia de Atsumu— Koutarou ni se inmutó. 

Hoy era un día especial, hoy después de tanto tiempo por fin iba a tener tiempo de calidad con sus tres personas favoritas. Hoy, después de varias semanas de planes, de hacer que todos buscaran tiempo, de lograr que todos los horarios coincidieran, por fin podrían pasar una noche de viernes juntos. Había logrado que sus tres mejores amigos accedieran a una noche de cena y bebidas. 

La sonrisa que mostraba su rostro se amplió, y es que, ¡por supuesto que estaba feliz! Había pasado un tiempo desde que los cuatro se habían podido reunir; los trabajos, las prácticas, y actividades diarias de cada uno no dejaban espacio para encontrarse. Ahora, por fin, podían verse y pasar tiempo juntos. 

Y Koutarou había planeado que esta fuese una noche especial. Tenía en mente la idea de reunirlos en un ambiente potencialmente romántico. Porque hoy, Koutarou les iba a confesar su amor. Les iba a hablar seria y sinceramente de sus sentimientos. ¡Y si! ¡A los tres! Porque sí, ya lo tenía muy claro, estaba locamente, completamente y sin ninguna duda enamorado hasta la médula de los tres hombres más increíbles del mundo. 

Estaba enamorado de Akaashi Keiji, Kuroo Tetsurou y Tsukishima Kei. 

Claro, claro, fue muy difícil para Koutarou llegar a esa conclusión. Al principio estuvo muy confundido, casi alejándose de ellos para que no lo terminaran odiando. No tenía con quien hablar, puesto que a las personas a las que siempre acudían eran los tres implicados en su nueva situación complicada. 

Con miedo y lo que parecía una nueva emoción llamada vergüenza, se propuso hablar con la única persona en la que podría confiar; su madre. 

No fue tan fácil, su madre tampoco parecía entender lo que Koutarou sentía. En un punto de la conversación la sugerencia de una cita con un psicólogo lo alteró, tal vez más de lo que debería; su madre solo quería ayudar. Ella decía que tal vez, una de sus amigas —psicóloga— podría ayudarlos. Y pese a la falta de expectativas de Koutarou, si había ayudado. Su madre le envió por correo un montón de artículos relacionados con relaciones de más de dos personas; poliamor. 

Entendió el concepto, y tuvo una esperanza en lo que parecieron años de no entender sus sentimientos. Comprendió al fin, que era posible enamorarse, e intentar estar en una relación con más de una persona. Pese a las advertencias de su madre de no hacerse ilusiones, que si bien era posible tener ese tipo de relación, todos tendrían que estar de acuerdo, Koutarou ya no creía que fuese capaz de detenerse o contenerse.

Feliz con esta resolución, y con la esperanza de que sus mejores amigos sintieran lo mismo. Estaba seguro de que no era el único que se sentía igual. Estaba en las pequeñas cosas —y en las no tan pequeñas— que hacían juntos todo el tiempo. 

No era el más perceptivo de los cuatro, ni se creía el más inteligente, pero si iba a ser el más valiente; convencido de que los otros tres eran un trío de cobardes que no eran sinceros con sus sentimientos, Bokuto Koutarou los iba a llevar a todos a un punto sin retorno. Porque los amaba, y estaba confiado en que era correspondido.

Cada vez que recordaba las situaciones con sus amigos, los besos —sin explicación— compartidos con Akaashi; la tensión sexual evidente —disimulada en bromas— con su Bro; y la sonrisa dulce que Tsukishima le dedicaba —que nadie más veía— cuando hacía algo que al rubio le gustaba, Koutarou estaba seguro que entre esos momentos, y los momentos en los que los cuatro se han sentido rebosantes de felicidad estando juntos. Eran momentos de mucho más que amigos. Estaba muy seguro de esto. 

Y así había llegado el día, el día del no retorno. Rogaba porque sus amigos, con el estómago lleno con la maravillosa cena que Koutarou iba a preparar, aceptaran escuchar sus palabras. No quería confiar en el alcohol para aflorar emociones, porque necesitaba que todos estuvieran seguros de que cuando dijeran que sí, estaban completamente sobrios; Tsukki definitivamente culparía al alcohol si se le daba la oportunidad. 

Entre estar perdido en sus pensamientos y prácticamente ir saltando en el camino hasta su apartamento —el que compartía con Kuroo— no se percató hasta que ya estaba entrando en el ascensor que efectivamente el camino se le había hecho más rápido que de costumbre. Tomó sus llaves, y se dispuso a abrir la puerta de entrada como siempre con una emoción característica. 

—¡¡Estoy en casa!! 

Gritó a nadie en particular, sin estar seguro de que hubiese alguien más en el apartamento. Quitándose los zapatos en la entrada, escuchó el murmullo desde la cocina. 

—¡Hey! Bienvenido —saludó Kuroo, aun sin verlo mientras Koutarou se acercaba a la cocina—. Creo que traje todo lo que me pediste, pero estuve llamándote para estar seguro y no contestante. Me hieres hermano. 

Kuroo estaba en el fregadero lavando lo que eran presumiblemente vegetales para la cena sin voltearse a ver a Koutarou. Y Koutarou agradeció que fuese así, porque de haberlo visto, no hubiese podido disimular mientras su rostro se iluminaba —seguramente estaba sonrojado también— con la escena que presenciaba. 

El pelinegro no parecía haber llegado hace mucho tiempo del trabajo. Tenía la camisa arremangada hasta los antebrazos y se había deshecho de su saco y corbata; no los veía posados por ningún lado por lo que deberían estar ya en la habitación del chico. Su corazón empezó a palpitar más rápido con imaginar sus movimientos mientras se quitaba el exceso de ropa para estar cómodo. 

— _ ¿Bo?  _ ¿¡Me estás ignorando otra vez!?

La voz de Kuroo lo sacó de su búsqueda de prendas de ropa ilícita. Koutarou no sabía que se había perdido de la conversación, así que hizo lo que siempre hacía; cambiar el tema con una nueva idea. Con suerte, Kuroo conociéndolo, no se molestaría. 

—¡Hermano! Voy a cambiarme —cantó mientras se acercaba a Kuroo por la espalda y lo tomaba en uno de sus abrazos efusivos. No esperó respuesta ni replica, salió corriendo a su habitación a dar comienzo a su plan para conquistar a sus mejores amigos/futuros novios. 

⋆

No entendía que ocurría con Bokuto últimamente. Tetsurou quedó en medio de la cocina con una expresión que bien podría ser incredulidad o confusión —nada que ver con la vergüenza, no— cuando su compañero de vivienda simplemente lo abrazó y se fue. 

Y no es que la acción en sí, fuese algo que el hombre bicolor no haría, no, era normal el exceso de contacto físico. Era toda la situación con respecto a la reunión; había estado extraño desde un poco antes de casi rogarle a Akaashi y a Tsukishima que se unieran a sus planes de pasar tiempo juntos. 

Podrían llamarlo loco, pero Tetsurou conocía a su mejor amigo. Probablemente, como había sugerido Akaashi luego de que Tetsurou le contara sus inquietudes, si se tratara de Bokuto queriendo llamar la atención de los tres, porque hacía ya un tiempo que no se juntaban. Y eso explicaba obviamente su insistencia, y constante entusiasmo con el tema, pero no explicaba el comportamiento extrañamente errático de su compañero. 

Como hace solo unos momentos, Tetsurou le estuvo hablando y Bokuto estaba… perdido en sus pensamientos. No. Bokuto Koutarou no se perdía en pensamientos. Si tuviera un problema normalmente hablaría, encontraría una solución y resolvería su caso. No era de los que se encerraba en sí mismo hasta que… bueno, no sabría que podría ocurrir en caso de que Bokuto se quedara sus inquietudes, posiblemente explotaría. Tetsurou no podía dejar que su mejor amigo explotara. 

Hoy, se aprovecharía de la situación y —con la ayuda del alcohol— lograría que su amigo escupiera todas sus preocupaciones. Y si todo salía bien, ocupado en hacer hablar a Bokuto podría distraerse él mismo de estar excesivamente consciente de la presencia de sus amigos. 

Tal vez era una mala idea el incluir el alcohol a la noche, pero todo era por el bien de su amigo. Bokuto solo había pedido vino en su lista de compras, porque iba bien con la comida. Pero arbitrariamente, Tetsurou decidió agregar un par de botellas más porque aparte de hacer hablar al bicolor, relajar a Akaashi y volver más cariñoso a Tsukki, él mismo iba a necesitar alcohol para sobrevivir a esta noche. 

Desde que descubrió esta montaña rusa de sentimientos que no tenían nombre —porque eran más aterradores si así fuese— dedicados a sus tres mejores amigos, había sido el inicio de su muerte lenta. 

No sólo se contenían en un Bokuto Koutarou paseándose por el apartamento que compartían —primera decisión que inició en camaradería de la que se arrepentía— destilando atractivo en sus shorts de entrenamiento y camisetas que se ajustaban en sus brazos y que… no, no sólo era él. También eran Akaashi y Tsukishima que hacían del apartamento su hogar más veces de las que Tetsurou recordaba. Y no es que particularmente le molestara, entendía que los dos se sintieran más cómodos en el espacio, donde Bokuto y él pocas veces estaban más que para dormir por el trabajo y el voleibol. 

Pero llegar a casa, luego de un arduo día de trabajo y encontrar a los dos chicos en su eterna apatía sentados alrededor de la sala con sus laptops, sus lentes, y vestidos con grandes suéteres o camisetas que seguramente habían asaltado del armario de Kuroo o Bokuto, sin dedicarle más que una pequeña sonrisa y un “bienvenido” dejándolo contemplar el tiempo que quisiera la belleza de la imagen. 

Posiblemente babeando viendo, como a Akaashi la camiseta se le deslizaba un poco por el hombro, dejando expuesta la piel blanca de su cuello y parte de la clavícula; mostrando con precisión los mechones de su cabello negro que terminaban rizándose en todas direcciones. Empezando a respirar con dificultad pareciendo un pez fuera del agua, su mente volvía la vista a las piernas de Tsukishima que se extendían por el sofá, como si esa imagen del rubio y sus maravillosas piernas lo hiciera respirar mejor. Error mente, no es posible. Menos cuando se ve tan lindo frunciendo el ceño concentrado en su pantalla. 

Si, con su corazón latiendo tan rápido, en cualquier momento esos hombres serían la causa de su muerte prematura… 

Muerte que probablemente se merecía con seguridad por querer tanta atención de sus amigos, no era justo para ninguno que Tetsurou estuviera  _ enamorado _ de ellos. Sus amigos no merecían que él los arrastrara a su confusión; ellos merecían el mejor amigo que Tetsurou pudiera ser, y eso les daría. No iba a arruinar lo maravilloso que era tenerlos a todos cerca, aunque renunciara a fantasear con algo más. 

Se detuvo en seco al momento de seguir limpiando los vegetales que Bokuto le había encargado cuando escuchó un grito proveniente de las habitaciones. Un grito que definitivamente pertenecía a Bokuto, seguido de un estruendo que incluía un gran golpe contra el suelo con un montón de cosas desparramándose. Una caída. 

Salió disparado en dirección a la habitación, sin terminar de comprender los murmullos que provenían de esta. Porque justo antes de entrar y comprobar que nada irremediable había sucedido, se escuchó una charla entre un lastimado Bokuto y una voz apagada muy familiar…

—¿Akaashi? —preguntó Kuroo por fin entrando a la habitación. 

—Hola Kuroo-san…

Saludó cordialmente con voz soñolienta mientras se frotaba los ojos despegándose los últimos vestigios de una posible siesta —si el que estuviese medio desparramado en la cama de Bokuto era una señal de esto—. Pero, ¿cómo era que estaba en la habitación? Tetsurou no lo había visto desde que llegó a casa. 

—¿Hace cuanto llegaste? —cuestionó nuevamente Tetsurou al chico. 

—Hace un par de horas… le escribí a Bokuto-san para avisar que vendría antes.

—Apuesto a que tampoco te dio señales de vida —reprendió Tetsurou. Akaashi negó suavemente, y no lo iba admitir pero se sintió un poco mejor al saber que el bicolor no lo ignoraba sólo a él. 

—Si chicos, no se preocupen —dijo Bokuto intentando levantarse de su posición aun en el suelo—, estoy bien. No me golpee tan fuerte el trasero y nada se rompió —terminó, apoyándose en la cómoda mientras hacía un mueca de dolor. Aparentemente, que se juntara con Tsukishima si le había enseñado algo sobre el sarcasmo. 

—Lo siento Bokuto-san, no fue mi intención asustarte —comentó Akaashi acercándose a Bokuto, ayudando a recoger restos del desastre que se habían regado de la cómoda al colapsar con la masa de músculos. 

—N-no te preocupes Akaashi. Soy muy fuerte, algo como esto no es nada. 

Tetsurou no pudo evitar mirarlo con una sonrisa y una ceja alzada, Bokuto estaba nervioso; tal vez su permanente sonrisa radiante no lo demostraba, pero esa leve vacilación de sus articulaciones y el intento de quedar bien frente a Akaashi lo delataba. ¡Ha! ¿Quién era el que hasta hace unos segundos estaba casi llorando por el golpe? 

Claro que no se le podía culpar al jugador de voleibol profesional —que intentaba no dejar que la toalla se cayera de su lugar—, Tetsurou habría estado en el mismo escenario un par de veces antes cuando Akaashi lo miraba fijamente. 

—Bien, ya que todo está bien, ¿por qué no terminas de alistarte Bo? —comenzó Tetsurou para evitar que la burbuja donde estaban entrando los otros dos se volviera más densa, y continuarán ignorándolo más intensamente—. Vamos Akaashi, dejemos que el idiota se ponga algo de ropa, o no cenaremos hoy. 

Tarde para la burbuja romántica. Muy tarde; Akaashi ya estaba descaradamente perdido en el torso de Bokuto. O tal vez fue imaginación de Tetsurou, porque la mirada del pelinegro no duró más de milisegundos antes de encontrarse con la suya. ¿Eso que se veía en los ojos grises era culpa? 

Esta iba a ser una noche muy larga, y tortuosa para Tetsurou. Y por lo que veía también para Akaashi. Esperaba que lo fuera para Tsukishima, mientras el mismo Tetsurou se encargaría de que Bokuto padeciera de uno que otro mal hasta que hablara. Así se mantenía el equilibrio. 

⋆

Equilibrio. Estabilidad emocional. Tranquilidad. Sensatez. Y un sin fin de sinónimos con los que las personas normalmente describen a Keiji. 

¡Qué ironía! Si supieran que no podían estar más equivocados.

Akaashi Keiji no era una persona equilibrada, pasaba el día a día entre malabares constantes de tiempo, dinero, necesidades básicas de su cuerpo —spoiler: dormir en horas regulares ya no era una necesidad— y su contacto con el resto de personas del mundo, lo que estaba afectando evidentemente su estabilidad emocional, sensatez y hasta el sentido común. 

Porque cualquier persona sensata y con sentido común… no, con simple instinto de supervivencia sabría seguir al pie de la letra el plan que recientemente Keiji había elaborado. No era complicado, solo tenía que recordárselo mentalmente las veces que fuese necesario hasta que las palabras en su mente se volvieran acciones, o hasta que muriera de un derrame cerebral por pensar tanto. 

Lo último estaba tardando más de lo que habría creído en un principio y por ende solo quedaba repasar nuevamente el plan:

1- Mantenerse lo más alejado de situaciones incómodas con posibles implicaciones románticas con Bokuto Koutarou, Kuroo Tetsurou y Tsukishima Kei; en conjunto. 

Para que el paso número uno del plan tuviera éxito, debía aplicarse cuidadosamente el paso número dos. 

2- Evitar bajo cualquier circunstancia estar reunido con Bokuto Koutarou, Kuroo Tetsurou y Tsukishima Kei al mismo tiempo. Para esto se debe agregar una lista planificada de reuniones a la semana con cada uno de ellos, por separado; martes 13:30 almuerzo con Kuroo; viernes 17:45 cine con Bokuto; domingo 11:30 visita a Tsukishima, entre otras. 

El paso número dos tiene a su vez la función de no alertar a los sujetos con un alejamiento inminente de Keiji. Los sujetos… sus amigos, no debían sospechar de que Keiji necesita mantenerlos lo más lejos de sus debates internos posibles. De uno en uno, los puede manejar fácilmente. 

Kuroo y Tsukishima eran muy perspicaces pero nunca insistían luego de que Keiji les enviara una de sus miradas negativas. Bokuto por otro lado —era al que Keiji le tenía más temor— era insistente y tenía este mágico poder para saber cuando algo le molestaba.

Si Keiji le daba la oportunidad descubriría rápidamente que algo ocurría. Y no podía mentirle a Bokuto, a ninguno de los tres. Ni siquiera tenía una mentira que decir con respecto a lo que estaba pasando en su cabeza. Ni siquiera tenía tiempo para pensar seriamente con respecto a los —posibles— sentimientos que creía tener; aunque tenía una lista entera de mentiras que se decía a sí mismo para desviar la atención de pensar seriamente en dichos sentimientos. 

Sí, Keiji amaba las listas. 

Sin embargo su plan no era infalible, a Bokuto solo le tomó un par de miradas de cachorro y unas cinco menciones de “por favor Akaashi” para derribar su maravilloso plan. 

Ahora estaba atorado en la sala de estar del apartamento de dos de los sujetos fingiendo estar muy concentrado en su celular —con un mensaje muy real del sujeto faltante que decía llegaría tarde— mientras intentaba ignorar la perfecta imagen de un Kuroo sentado en uno de los sofás individuales con su primera copa de vino y toda su apariencia  _ after work  _ que obviamente no causaba un golpeteo extraño en su pecho —lista de mentiras—, al igual que la otra tonta imagen proveniente de la cocina, con Bokuto moviéndose de lado a lado en el espacio mientras hacía magia. 

No había más explicaciones para lo que hacía Bokuto en la cocina, era magia y todos estaban de acuerdo en no discutirlo, porque la comida era increíble. Seguía tarareando desde la cocina, llenando el espacio de vida. Se veía bastante feliz. Tal vez si habían dejado pasar mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se juntaban a pasar el rato. 

Tal vez Keiji se había dejado llevar demasiado por sus sentimientos inconclusos, y había olvidado que sus amigos no merecían ser manejados como sujetos de experimentos. El Bokuto en la cocina que irradiaba felicidad, el Kuroo en el sillón que seguía suspirando —al igual que Keiji— por lo que presenciaban sus ojos, y el Tsukishima que había inventado una excusa para no mantenerse en este ambiente más del tiempo necesario, no se merecían el limbo de esta relación. 

Pero, seguía ignorando el pensar en qué hacer. O por lo menos, intentaba ignorarlo. No iba a seguir negando descaradamente que su principal pensamiento era validar sus opciones en esta situación. No quería seguir evitando tenerlos cerca, era el momento en el que Keiji más completo se había sentido. Con ellos tres alrededor no importaba nada más, podía tranquilamente desconectarse de todo y de todos los demás. 

Sin embargo, su cabeza no llegaba a ninguna posible solución, y darle vueltas que le daba al tema lo estaba matando. 

A pesar de ser la causa, solo estando con ellos se sentía en calma. Era tan confuso; necesitarlos cerca y al mismo tiempo querer alejarlos por no poder manejar las emociones que causaban en Keiji. 

Tal vez no debió rechazar la copa de vino que Kuroo le ofreció hace un rato. Iba a necesitar mucho de eso para pasar la noche. 

Un suspiro brotó de los labios de Keiji y sin querer alertó al otro chico en la habitación. 

—¿Akaashi? —dijo Kuroo en voz baja como si no quisiera perturbar los cánticos que aún provenían de la cocina—, ¿está todo bien? 

No, nada estaba bien. Y Keiji estaba seguro que no importaba lo que respondiera, Kuroo lo sabría que algo estaba ocurriendo y obviamente preguntaría con discreción y suavidad como el perfecto amigo que era, porque no importaba lo que le pasara a Keiji, o que tan molesto pudiese ser estar en la parte receptora de la curiosidad de Kuroo Tetsurou. Ese estúpidamente guapo intento de hombre perfecto del que Keiji se había enamorado sabría que hacer y cómo hacerlo. 

Y lo amaba y odiaba justo por eso. 

Y los amaba… 

Gracias a las fuerzas del universo, y a la magia de Bokuto que interrumpió la búsqueda de respuestas en la conversación.

—¡Chicos! Esto está quedando increíble, solo esperen a probarlo, pero… ¿Dónde está Tsukki? ¿Por qué no ha llegado? 

Sus palabras llegaron tan rápidamente como de costumbre mientras se acomodaba al lado de Keiji en el gran sofá que daba forma a la sala de estar. 

—Eso espero hermano, me muero de hambre. Y ahora que lo dices, estaba a punto de preguntar eso mismo —continuó Kuroo mirando a Keiji. Era igual que decir que no tenían que continuar su conversación previa si Keiji no lo quería. Acciones justas en los momentos justos. ¡Ahh! A veces en serio lo odiaba. 

—Está en camino, me envió un texto diciendo que su entrenamiento se había extendido. Debe estar llegando en poco tiempo. 

—¡Increíble! ¡No puedo esperar para estar todos juntos chicos! 

—¡Ha! Suena a que nunca salimos juntos hermano. 

—Lo sé. Siempre los veo y todo, pero se siente como años desde que no nos reunimos sólo a pasar una noche juntos para divertirnos y hablar como antes. 

Hablar, hablar, hablar, hablar. ¿De qué demonios iban a hablar? Ciertamente cuando se reunían antes, y Keiji no era tan consciente de los sentimientos que tenía por sus tres amigos podían amanecer entre bebidas, juegos y bueno, las palabras siempre fluían con naturalidad. Pero ahora, sentía que medía cada palabra que salía de su boca para evitar proferir alguna confesión vergonzosa. 

¿Sería esa la razón de la incomodidad que los rodeaba últimamente? Casi podía dar fe de eso. Se sentía culpable de permitir que la amistad se perdiera en esto. Esta masa viscosa de inseguridades que rodeaba constantemente a Keiji, y que ahora también rodeaba a sus amigos que reciben las señales confusas que él les envía. 

Keiji se sentía tan culpable de haber vuelto a sus amigos en estos sujetos que también median sus palabras y acciones para poder relacionarse con el. 

Porque el Bokuto de hace un rato que no sabía qué hacer con su media desnudes no era el Bokuto normal. Ni tampoco el Kuroo que trataba a Keiji como si se fuese a romper por cualquier cosa que dijera, no utilizaba su poder de saber que decir o cómo actuar, no con Keiji. Y seguro también era culpable que Tsukishima hubiese vuelto mantenerse a una distancia que considerara segura para estar cerca de ellos. Después de años de golpes de los tres contra las paredes del rubio, para que Keiji hiciera que volvieran a erguirse como si nunca hubiesen sido derrumbadas era el peor sentimiento del mundo. 

Si Bokuto y Kuroo notaran el cambio en Tsukishima sería la perdición para Keiji; no tendría como explicarles la situación mientras el mismo se despedazaba por querer a Kei de vuelta. También existía la posibilidad de que ya lo hubiesen notado y por no querer hacerlo sentir mal evitaban mencionarlo. 

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó revolcándose en la profundidad de su culpa, cuando la conversación de los otros dos lo sacó de sus divagaciones. 

—Pero ya hablando en serio, Bo, ¿qué es eso tan importante que te tiene más entusiasmado de lo normal? Y no me mientas, te la pasas en las nubes últimamente. 

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Estás alucinando! No me ocurre nada… ¡Estoy genial como siempre! ¿cierto Akaashi? —llamó Bokuto, haciendo que Keiji parpadeara un par de veces—. ¿Akaashi estás bien? Vamos, dile a Kuroo que no tiene razón.

No supo exactamente si logró hacer lo que Bokuto estaba pidiendo —era posible que si considerando que había dejado de insistir— mientras que en su cabeza seguían rondando las palabras de Kuroo. Era cierto que Bokuto estaba actuando un poco diferente, y aunque Kuroo se lo advirtió tiempo atrás, Keiji lo había dejado de lado sin querer indagar más en lo que la sabiduría de años intentando entender al hombre de cabello en dos tonos decía a gritos eran las claras señales de un enamoramiento.

Un enamoramiento por alguien más… Bokuto había conocido a alguien… Keiji se preguntó si Kuroo había descubierto un poco más de esta situación y por eso estaba empeñado en hacer que Bokuto confesara. Aunque, Keiji conocía a Bokuto perfectamente, y estaba completamente seguro de que este sabía sobre los sentimientos que Keiji intentaba ocultar. Bokuto no diría nada, no frente a Keiji, no si hubiera una posibilidad de lastimarlo. 

Bajó la mirada hasta su regazo donde se posaban sus manos, pestañeando el inicio de las lágrimas que se empezaban a formar en las esquinas de sus ojos. 

—Bien, bien —cedió Kuroo, y con una mano en el pecho agregando dramatismo a sus siguientes palabras continuó—: entonces es que ya no soy suficiente para ti, ¿cierto? 

Keiji se tensó ante las palabras, a pesar del tono juguetón de sus bromas, seguía sintiéndose tan real como los sentimientos de Keiji. Quiso tener la mitad de la seguridad para hacer esa misma pregunta aunque estuviese seguro que la respuesta sería no. 

—¡Eres más que suficiente! —aseveró Bokuto. Keiji levantó la mirada al tiempo para no perderse la seriedad que acompañaba sus palabras, cortando cualquier inseguridad que pudiesen tener los dos pelinegros en la sala—, pero, ¿no todo es mejor cuando estamos los cuatro juntos? 

Bokuto volvió a sonreír y su mirada se encontró con la de Keiji buscando una respuesta. 

El llamado a la puerta los sacó de responder cualquier cosa, y antes de que Keiji pudiese hacer cualquier movimiento, Kuroo se apresuró a huir del momento extraño en el que se había metido. Hasta el mismo Bokuto pareció haberse sentido incómodo —si es que eso era posible— cuando corrió a la cocina para terminar la cena. 

Tsukishima había llegado, y Keiji no sabía si se sentía aliviado por esto o sería el momento justo de la noche para por fin entrar en pánico. 

⋆

_ “No entres en pánico Kei”,  _ se repitió una y otra vez en su cabeza mientras decidía por fin tocar el timbre después de cinco minutos en la puerta.

_ “Son solo tus amigos”,  _ seguía su retahíla mental. 

Solo amigos. Los mismos amigos que a Kei en un principio le costó mucho tener. Y ahora estaba aquí alargando el momento de entrada al apartamento del cual tenía su propia copia de llaves. Estaba aquí sintiéndose ajeno a esta amistad sólo porque había descubierto que la única forma de seguir en esto era darle fin de una vez por todas a esta situación.

Poner fin a su amistad; por eso estaba aquí. Y rogaba que todo esto no terminara en un desastre mientras se abría la puerta. 

—¡Tsukki por fin llegas! Bokuto se estaba impacientando creyendo que no vendrías. —El saludo de Kuroo sonaba más a un pedido de auxilio a los oídos de Kei. 

Ignorando esto, y no tanto la culpa que sentía al recordar las veces que los pensamientos de querer huir como un cobarde del inevitable final pasaron por su mente. Con un suspiro y un asentimiento de saludo despidió sus últimas posibilidades de correr de regreso a su propio apartamento.

Y se adentró en el espacio conocido solo para que la realidad lo golpeara duramente, las ganas de correr volvieron. Tal vez por estar en su cabeza se había perdido el detallar a Kuroo en la entrada, pero ahora que se sentaba en el sofá junto a Akaashi pudo ver fácilmente que no era el único que pasaba por un mal momento con todo lo que ocurría.

No era el único. Los ojos rojos y la expresión de Akaashi lo decía claramente, era esa misma expresión que ponía cuando se sentía colapsado con sus pensamientos destructivos. Kuroo no quería hacer contacto visual con nada más que la copa de vino que sostenía, y si Bokuto estaba cocinando, ¿por qué la cocina estaba tan silenciosa? 

Se quedó como un idiota parado en medio de la sala con la realización de sus miedos ocurriendo justo delante de sus ojos. Y es que era obvio que todos estarían nerviosos por esto, pero creyó ilusamente que por ser el menor se le permitiría —como siempre— ser el único que abiertamente dudaría de todo. 

Pero aquí estaba Kei, siendo el segundo con más decisión para hacer que esto se resolviera a pesar de que significaba terminar esta amistad. El primero había sido Bokuto; tomando la decisión de ser el punto de inflexión. 

Porque si todas las señales eran correctas, hoy era el día. Si logró descifrar a Bokuto lo suficiente, era hoy que el muchacho había decidido hablarles sobre… bueno, sobre ellos mismos y esta relación platónica, que Kei no creía que pudiese categorizarse así desde hace un tiempo. 

Por un momento Kei al ver a los dos bultos de inseguridades sentados en el sofá —demasiado enorme solo para las dos personas que vivían allí— maldijo el momento en el que había pedido prestado el teléfono de Bokuto hace unas cuantas semanas atrás y descubierto que no era el único pensando en sus sentimientos por los otros tres hombres. No era su culpa, no había querido invadir la privacidad de Bokuto de esa forma, pero la ventana simplemente estaba ahí y cuando leyó sin querer el enunciado del artículo no pudo evitar seguir leyendo. 

Tuvo suerte que en ese momento el ataque interno que estaba teniendo no fuese notado por nadie, pero ahora viendo entre Kuroo y Akaashi, quería ser libre del peso de saber la verdadera razón de esta reunión. Kei no estaba seguro de poder ser el apoyo que Bokuto necesitaba para dar marcha a su plan…

Apoyaba la decisión. Si. Pero no quitaba el miedo que le hacía un hoyo en el estómago de pura angustia al pensar que tal vez estaban tirando todo por la borda por un sentimiento superficial. 

Kei sabía antes de continuar esa línea de pensamiento que, no era un sentimiento superficial. Le costó demasiado —y muchas charlas con Yamaguchi— entender por fin sus sentimientos por los otros tres; como un idiota, se había enamorado de ellos. Y aunque quisiera ignorarlo y adentrarse a una vida solitaria, ya no podía negar lo que sentía. 

Menos ahora que Kei estaba seguro que los otros sentían lo mismo, a pesar de que era aún más aterrador. 

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó en el medio de la habitación hasta que Bokuto apareció saludando tan emocionado como de costumbre, y pasando un brazo por los hombros de Kei lo llevó hasta la mesa del comedor bellamente arreglada. Gritando lo fantástica que sería la cena, Bokuto llamó a Kuroo y Akaashi para que los siguieran al comedor. 

Y a pesar del ambiente incómodo cargado de sentimientos no dichos, para sorpresa de Kei, la cena ocurrió con tranquilidad. Esa misma tranquilidad que los rodeaba cuando estaban juntos, eso mismo que le hacía sentir seguro, cómodo con su presencia. Eso mismo que lo llevaba a estar tan seguro de lo que sentían. 

Pero nada dura para siempre, la realidad lo golpeaba justo donde dolía. Casi al final de la cena, Bokuto habló...

—Necesito decirles algo importante… —comenzó Bokuto, y que su tono de voz se mantuviera ligero le heló la sangre a Kei. 

No tuvo que mirar a los otros para saber que se sentían igual. 

—Lo que quiere decir que yo sí tenía razón —reprochó Kuroo. 

Por el ritmo en sus acciones y lo que decía, Kei se preguntó cuántas copas de vino había tomado el pelinegro. Supuso que unas cuantas al ver sus mejillas sonrojadas. 

—Si, y lo siento si estuve raro estos días —siguió Bokuto—, pero necesitaba que todos estuviésemos juntos para poder decirles lo que tengo que decir. Quiero que me escuchen sin interrumpir. 

Kei sentía la cara caliente, el rubor en su rostro debía notarse desde la estratosfera. Deseó como muchas otras veces tener la capacidad de Bokuto de poder decir lo que sentía sin miedo a nada. 

Bokuto esperó un momento antes de continuar, posiblemente en espera de algún otro comentario. Al no recibir nada, siguió.

—Lo que voy a decirles es algo sumamente importante, y… he pasado un tiempo con esta idea en mente y ya no podía aguantarme, pero tenía que buscar el momento perfecto para decirlo; no se merecen menos que un momento que podamos recordar siempre. 

Mientras Bokuto hablaba, Kei se maldijo por ser un manojo de nervios como un adolescente enamorado al que le sudaban las manos, por no poder darle a Bokuto el momento perfecto para su confesión. Se sintió horrible por Kuroo que parecía que el alcohol, el estrés y lo que sea que estuviese pasando por su cabeza le hicieran vivir una pesadilla. Y más aún por Akaashi que se veía —en su rostro normalmente estoico— como si cada palabra de Bokuto fuese un dolor insoportable.

Se reprendió una y mil veces por no ser el apoyo que los otros tres necesitaban. Seguramente Kuroo y Akaashi estarían en lo profundo del pozo de la incertidumbre —de donde Kei aún estaba saliendo— y que Bokuto no notaba con su burbuja de determinación en la que se encontraba.

Todo esto parecía el prefacio de un horrible final. 

_ Nada va a terminar Tsukki, ni siquiera ha comenzado. _ El Yamaguchi de su cabeza que representaba la parte positiva de sus pensamientos habló.

—… saben que son lo más importante para mi, por eso tengo que decirlo. Yo en serio, en serio los amo. Y-y no solo como amigos, yo… estoy como enamorado de ustedes, porque son tan increíbles y lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca. Y sé que es muy egoísta de mi parte, pero quiero salir con ustedes. —Bokuto seguía divagando con los ojos cerrados, mientras a Kei se le salía el corazón del pecho—. Q-quiero que salgamos juntos, como… como una pareja, ¡no, no una pareja!... Como todos, los cuatro, juntos. 

Cuando terminó, Kei juró que iba a vomitar en cualquier momento. Se sentía tan tonto tener un ataque de nervios justo ahora. Rogó por la experiencia de poder controlar sus emociones. Sin embargo, el silencio entre los cuatro era tan pesado que Kei necesitó levantarse corriendo al baño, atropellándose con las palabras al pedir disculpas por retirarse. 

Al entrar al baño, logró casi perfectamente sacarse los lentes, mojarse la cara aún caliente con agua fresca y hacer ejercicios de respiración para intentar calmarse. Necesitaba un poco de calma, todo estaba bien. Solo debía dejarse llevar por la euforia que crecía en su interior. Ya Bokuto había dado el primer paso, el más difícil. Kei solo tenía que salir ahí, mirarlos fijamente y decir: yo también siento lo mismo. 

Con todo lo que había dicho Bokuto, esto debería parecerle a Kei pan comido, pero no. Era jodidamente aterrador. 

Se miró al espejo y dijo un par de veces lo patético que se veía. Hasta que un par de murmullos lo hicieron volver en sí tomando valor para salir, pero luego un ruido sordo lo detuvo en seco. 

¿Esa había sido la puerta de entrada? Se apresuró a salir del baño y se encaminó al comedor. Al llegar, Kei se encontró con un desesperanzador cuadro. 

Kuroo tenía el ceño fruncido, estaba molesto; al borde de las lágrimas. 

Akaashi sollozaba con sus manos cubriéndose el rostro, estaba dejando salir todo lo que se había contenido. 

Y Bokuto…

—¿¡Dónde está Bokuto-san!? —pregunto Kei casi gritando, mientras el pánico que había dejado en el baño regresaba. 

Akaashi levantó la mirada llena de culpa para verlo. Y, ¡mierda! Cómo quería poder hacer que nunca mas volviera a tener esa mirada en su cara. Y también quería poder ser el hombro que Kuroo necesitaba para dejar salir todo lo que no ha dicho, pero en este momento ir tras Bokuto era lo primero; todos iban a necesitar una dosis intensa de sus abrazos para recuperarse de todo el drama de esta noche. 

Sus pies se movieron solos hasta ponerse sus zapatos y salir corriendo hasta la entrada del complejo de apartamentos, no fue hasta bajar del ascensor y caminar al lobby que se dio cuenta que los dos pelinegros lo siguieron al salir del apartamento. Era justo lo que necesitaba porque no tenía ni idea de hacia dónde dirigirse. 

—¿A dónde pudo haber ido Bokuto-san? —cuestionó mirando a todos lados por si veía alguna cabeza con los cabellos en punta. 

—Dijo que necesitaba tomar aire, así que debe estar caminando por aquí cerca —dijo tranquilamente Akaashi, aunque aún tenía lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Kei se preguntó hace cuanto no había escuchado su maravillosa voz. 

Su primer impulso fue tirarsele encima y abrazarlo, pero no podía perder el enfoque. Lo primero era encontrar a Bokuto, después tendría tiempo para abrazar y golpear al par de idiotas inseguros por dejar que el otro idiota saliera de la casa. 

—Puede estar cerca, a menos que haya decidido que es buen momento para correr en la oscuridad —dijo Kuroo, y ahora en serio Kei quería golpearlo—. Solo digo que, sí lo hizo, estamos perdidos. No hay forma de que alcancemos su ritmo. 

—No creo que haya decidido correr… 

Akaashi no terminó la frase y miró al suelo, no tenía que terminarla, era obvio cómo continuaba; Bokuto estaba tan triste que posiblemente no tenía ánimos de nada. 

—Tiene que haber un lugar donde… —Kei no pudo terminar la oración, fue interrumpido por Kuroo al instante.

—¡Si lo hay! —gritó tomando a Akaashi y a Kei por el brazo mientras corría a una dirección desconocida. 

Les tomó no más de cinco minutos de trote incómodo sin que Kuroo dejara de agarrar fuertemente sus brazos hasta llegar a un pequeño parque que Kei no sabía estaba tan cerca del apartamento. Al llegar soltaron su conexión y siguieron a Kuroo adentrándose un poco hasta que por fin vieron una espalda ancha muy conocida por los tres. 

Y como cuando salió del apartamento, los pies de Kei fueron los primeros en moverse en dirección a Bokuto. Corrió hasta él, y lo tomó del brazo tal vez con demasiada fuerza. Que en términos de Bokuto, igual no era suficiente para hacer que se volteara. Solo logró detenerlo. 

—¿¡Que dem…!? ¡Tsukki! ¿Qué haces aquí? —La fuerza había servido para asustarlo un poco. 

Bokuto dirigió la mirada aún desconcertante detrás de Kei, donde supuso estaban Kuroo y Akaashi. El bicolor abrió la boca para intentar decir otra cosa, pero Kei lo silenció al instante plantando sus labios contra los del otro hombre. Kei pasó sus brazos por los hombros de Bokuto para hacer énfasis en no dejarlo escapar. 

Sintiendo la suavidad y el calor de los labios de Bokuto, vio cómo se iba la corriente vertiginosa de nervios y era suplantada por un cosquilleo de emoción en su interior. Se llenó de una felicidad que prácticamente se desbordaba cuando Bokuto salió de su shock inicial y correspondió su beso. 

—Yo me siento de la misma manera Bokuto-san —dijo Kei al retirarse para buscar aire. Intento decirlo lo suficientemente alto como para que los otros dos también escucharan. 

—Repite eso, por favor… —solicito Akaashi. 

—Creo que no lo escuché bien… —continuó Kuroo.

Puede que su voz no saliera cómo habría querido después del beso. O puede que que todos solo quisieran hacer a Kei morir de vergüenza. En cualquiera de los casos, se sintió bondadoso de complacer. Giró su rostro aún sin perder el agarre posesivo del chico entre sus brazos para darles una sonrisa que esperaba no pareciera tan ridícula como se sentía. 

—Dije: que también los amo, idiotas. A los tres…

No logró terminar la frase, ni pudo seguir teniendo pensamientos que no incluyeran lo cálido y cómodo que se sentía dentro del extraño abrazo grupal. 

Luego de un rato en el que el tiempo se detuvo a su alrededor, y el aire se llenó de disculpas, besos entre sollozos y un montón de sentimientos que al fin salían en palabras claras, llegó la idea de volver al apartamento. 

La noche aún no terminaba, había un sin fin de decisiones que tomar y temas que aclarar. Lo más importante estaba dicho, se amaban, y Kei espero que ese sentimiento que los había mantenido juntos desde hace años, siguiera creciendo. 

En palabras de Bokuto; si estaban juntos, podrían hacer cualquier cosa. 

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno... seguimos al día dos... Lamento el "mucho drama interno" de cada uno, pero imaginé la situación y creo que ninguno llegaría a una solución pro separado hasta que no hablen entre ellos. Y bueno, si pienso en quien daría el primer paso... solo puedo imaginar a Bokuto siendo el mas valiente. 
> 
> Si les soy sincera, este cap me dejó con ganas de muuucho drama y pensando en la Angst Week no sé que pueda pasar. 
> 
> Gracias por leer, espero lo disfruten.


End file.
